Unggoy Ultra
Grunt Ultra is a Covenant Unggoy (Grunt) rank. Rank The Ultra or SpecOps (Bungie style ultra) Grunt is the highest Grunt rank seen so far in the Covenant military. Like Ultra Elites, Ultra Grunts wear distinct white/silver armor. Ultra Grunts can sometimes be seen commanding lower classes of Grunts in battle, even leading black-armored Special Operations Grunts into combat. Unlike Ultra Elites, Ultra Grunts do not appear to have any impunity with their command. It is just as likely that two or three will be encountered leading a small group of Grunts, yet the Elites are ultimately in complete command. These Grunts, like their lower-ranking cousins, appear in groups. They are very intelligent, making as few tactical errors as Major Domo Elites. These Grunts usually display more bravery in combat than a SpecOps unit and are more often used for general missions rather than specialized attacks. Combat Ultra Grunts usually throw more grenades and fire more accurately than the lower ranked Major and Minor Grunts. They are usually seen with Needlers or Plasma Pistols. They can also take the same amount of damage SpecOps Grunts do, but they are still vulnerable to head shots (even though it may take more than one). Like SpecOps Grunts, they are rarely caught sleeping on duty. Background The purpose of this rank designation has been generally unclear. They were first mentioned in Halo: First Strike, pushing carts of cleaning fluid, implying that they were even lower than Grunt Minors. However, they were also seen inside the Scarab walker in New Mombasa along with high ranking Elites (Minor, Major, Ultra, Zealot). They were also seen throughout New Mombasa,Delta Halo and Cairo Station. This led some to believe that they were "technicians" or engineers (Not to be confused with the Engineer species) of some sort, but the production book, The Art of Halo, confirms that they outrank Major Grunts. It has, however, been suggested that white armor actually signifies manual labor, while the more silvery armor means Ultra. Still, there is not a sufficient color difference to make this a significant case. It may simply be that when author Eric Nylund wrote the book, he chose the color white because it was a color not previously seen in Halo: Combat Evolved, and had no idea that Bungie would choose a similar color for the new Grunt rank or possibly that even though they are high ranking Grunts, they are not free from manual tasks. Appearances These Grunts are seen in both Halo: First Strike and Halo 2. They are seen throughout Halo 2, but are far more frequent in the Heroic or Legendary difficulty levels than the Easy or Normal ones. Halo: First Strike *''Unyielding Hierophant'' - Two Ultra Grunts were seen pushing carts of cleaning fluid. Halo 2 *''Cairo Station'' (Heroic and Legendary only) - Seen throughout the level, most noticeable are in the hangars, but also in the commons areas. *''Outskirts'' Ultra Grunts attacked SPARTAN-117's position in the building near the Pelican crash site. *''Metropolis'' - Several Ultra Grunts were present on the Scarab command deck, possibly even manning the walker. *''The Oracle'' - An Ultra Grunt is dropped to help the Arbiter with some other SpecOps forces at the exit of the Flood labs. *''Gravemind'' (Legendary only) - Ultra Grunts aid the Brutes at the beginning of the level. *''Uprising'' - If you are lucky, the Grunt assisting you in the turret will be an Ultra. This is very rare, though. On Heroic and Legendary, two Ultra Grunts are present near this turret. *''High Charity'' - At the beginning of the level and a few more times throughout the whole level fighting Flood. Halo 3 It is in dispute as to whether the silvery colored Grunts in Halo 3 are Grunt Ultras. Those for the existence of Grunt Ultras in Halo 3 point to page 131 in the Official Guide, which discusses ultras and has a clear picture of a silver colored Grunt and a black (presumably Special Operations Grunt) Grunt, while skeptics maintain that the lack of pictures of such black colored Spec Ops Grunts, and the Bungie scoring system refute the existence of Ultras in Halo 3. However, the Ultras are probably the highest ranking grunt still on the side of the Covenant. Also, the prescence of so many Ultras in Halo 3 is strange, without any SpecOps Grunts to command. Also, when the Thunderstorm Skull is activated, most/all grunts turn this silvery armor. References Category:The Covenant Category:Grunts Category:Ranks